


Edge of Glory

by DragMeDownFuckMeUp



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, I don’t even know!, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, because why not?, espcially not a fancy one ha!, ive never visited a glory hole, lets not get bogged down in the logistics of it ok?, was listening to Edge of Glory and boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragMeDownFuckMeUp/pseuds/DragMeDownFuckMeUp
Summary: The wait for the taxi is silent, Louis doesn’t say anything else so neither does Harry. The only problem is that with the silence comes more thinking and he can’t believe that it’s taken him this long, he can’t believe it’s taken almost 10 minutes from seeing Louis to actually make the connection. This time it’s his own face he can feel burning up.Louis has just sucked him off.Shit.+++Or the one where Niall “finds” a glory hole and Harry and Louis are just depraved enough to visit themselves...





	Edge of Glory

Harry is sure he’s doing to die from laughter, he’s sure he’s going to die from the pain he has in his stomach as he tries to control himself. He can’t help it though. It’s Niall!

 

Niall Fucking Horan.

 

“It’s not that weird!” Niall insists for the 13th time in the past 5 minutes as they all roll their eyes

 

“You let some randomer suck you off on the toilets of god knows where Niall, it’s weird!” Liam tells him. Harry and Louis just sit and laugh because honestly, what do you say to that?

 

He had found a bar. Harry uses the term ‘found’ very loosely, because Niall always seemed to be ‘finding’ weird things. Almost as if he goes looking for them.

 

This one particular bar had a glory hole. Yep, this isn’t a joke, a real-life glory hole that Niall insists is classy “honestly H, it’s not like the ones you see in porn, it’s fancy!” Harry doesn’t understand how a toilet with a hole in its wall could be considered fancy, but he doesn’t argue.

 

It’s not like Harry had never thought about it. He’s watched glory hole porn more than he cares to admit and he has to say there is something oddly arousing about the anonymity! Plus, the public aspect of it... Maybe he has a thing for that. It’s a bit of a thrill when you don’t know who the person is… that doesn’t mean you’re going to catch him in a park toilet any time soon mind you.

 

“It’s a nice place, you know the new bar in the northern quarter? Next to Smiths? It’s there! Honestly, they don’t just let anyone in there anyway and it’s sort of their thing!” He shrugs “it’s not weird!” He clarifies once more

 

“The fact that you keep saying it isn’t weird only solidifies how weird it is Ni! There is no way they got a license under the premise of their bathrooms being fucking glory holes, I’m not having!” Louis says as Liam dies of embarrassment beside him.

 

Liam isn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination, Zayn will vouch for that, he just prefers to keep his experiences to himself and Niall is the opposite of that. Its why their friendship circle works so well!

 

“Look, it’s a nice place and I had a good time!” Niall says holding his hands up and ya know what? Good for him. Harry won’t even talk about the kind of porn he likes in front of the others anymore for fear of having the piss took out of him again, so god bless Niall!

 

The rest of the night goes the same way it always does. Niall will be the first one drunk, Liam will be the first one to slope off and leave, finding much better company in the arms of his boyfriend, rather than his friends, honestly, he has no loyalties that boy. And Louis... well, Louis will pretend that he isn't tired and that he's just resting his eyes and then he will fall asleep on Harrys shoulder. It's almost a military operation it's so precise.

 

Its only once Niall drifts off that he realises that he hasn’t stopped thinking about it.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t stop thinking about it, it’s more that he can’t.

 

Every time he’s alone he finds himself thinking about it. Thinking about how hot it could be, coming down a strangers throat while there is a wall between them.

 

He managed to shrug Louis off him and sneak off to his room, he needs to get a grip of himself. Like, not literally but... yeah, literally.

 

Just as he thought it would, the glory hole porn stopped doing the trick after the 40th time and he was craving something else. Something more.

 

He doesn’t tell anyone about it, about how he can't stop thinking about it and how he knows where the bar is. He could easily find it, nobody needed to know. It would only be to satisfy his morbid curiosity.

 

He could just nip in after work for a drink or two? Get a feel of the place! He didn’t have to do anything, right? Right. So that’s what he will do. He will make it through work and then go for a few drinks. Alone. To a bar with glory holes.

 

It’s not weird.

 

+++

 

The place wasn’t as busy as he expected. He doesn’t know why, but he thought it was going to be packed. Maybe people haven't heard about it yet? It's not exactly advertised. He wonders how Niall even found it.

 

Actually, no he doesn’t.

 

Fucking Niall. Of course it was him who found it. Niall is the only self proclaimed ‘Straight’ guy that he knows that sleeps with guys. Apparently, that’s not weird either, Harry would understand if he just didn’t label himself, he can sleep with whoever the fuck he likes, Harry could not care less, but he is insistent that he is straight and he isn't gay, his boyfriend is.

 

He sits himself down at the bar and orders two drinks and two shots of tequila. Dutch courage, if you will. He feels panic set in, he looks around, few people in groups talking and he wonders if they know, if they came as a group or if they met here? What if they don’t know at all and they pop into the loo after two pints only to find a hole in the wall like it's nobody's business.

 

God, what if they are watching him, and even if they aren't then the barman is. He knows. He works here, of course he knows. He probably sees all kinds of people flit in and out. He wonders if he ever sees anyone he knows, maybe there is a confidentiality agreement he has to sign? Maybe he just goes home and tells his friends everything.

 

He can go home, he knows he can! Just finish his drinks, get up and walk out. He could even drop the lads a text and ask them to meet him somewhere and forget all about the place. He can ignore the fact that he has butterflies, he can disappear and never even think about the bar again.

 

The thing is, he isn't sure that he wants to. He’s been half hard since he stepped into the place and the more he drinks, the more he thinks about it and the tighter his jeans get. He downs his last shot and stands up. This is it. He’s actually doing it.

 

He takes a deep breath as he pushes the door open and Niall was right, it’s crazy clean! Probably cleaner than his own bathroom. The walls are covered in a dark wood, chandelier above him and lights round the mirror like he has stepped into the dressing room of Marilyn Munroe or some bollocks like that. The room is dimly lit like they’re setting the mood. He tries not the scoff too much as he steps into the cubicle.

 

Shit.

 

Now what? Does he just sit and wait? What if nobody turns up? Is he supposed to just put his cock in the hole and hope that someone sucks him off? You never see this bit of the porn and there are no instructions about. Instructions? He doesn’t have a clue what's going on in his mind right now.

 

All different and weird scenarios play out in his head, cock still aching trapped in his jeans. He unzips, pulling himself out with a quick stroke. Pre-come coating him as he strokes down his length once more.

 

He stills, hand wrapped round his cock as he hears the door open.

 

“Shit,” he mumbles to himself. He turns towards the hole in the wall, still unsure as to what he is supposed to do now. He doesn’t have time to think about it much because he sees a flicker of colour from the hole before he sees a tongue.

 

The mouth open behind the hole and tongue ready for him. He has to bite his lip from moaning out but it’s honestly the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

 

Nice teeth. Shouldn’t be one of the first thing Harry notices as he slides his cock through the hole, but it is.

 

The lips are round him in no time and he can’t help the moan that escapes. He feels fingers wrapped round him as a tongue teases over his head. God, he is not going to last long.

 

The hand moves through the hole to his balls and it’s all he can do to not come on the spot. He rests he head against his arm on the wall as a stranger tease his balls while gagging on his cock.

 

Harry would love nothing more right now than to have his fingers twisted into the hair of whoever it is on their knees for him as he feed them his cock.

 

They moan as Harry thrusts forward as much as he can, sending vibrations right to the base of his cock and shit, he’s so, so close! He feels the lips tighten around him as they cover his length. It’s wet and hot and he knows that this person's face has got to be dripping, it’s sloppy and incredible and it’s everything he didn’t know he needed from a stranger.

 

He feels himself tipping over the edge it’s a hot mess of being hard since he walked in and the fact that he had a stranger's lips wrapped around him that he can feel building “fuck, shit,” he groans as he thrusts himself into the mouth of whoever is behind the wall “gona, shit, gona come!” He groans, another moan comes off the guy like he’s ready, he wants it and Harry can’t hold back any more.

 

He groans out as he empties himself down the throat of a stranger. He tries to catch his breath as the stranger makes sure he swallows every bit of him, he has to bite the back of his hand to stop himself getting hard again before he’s even got his pants up.

 

That was the quickest he has come in his entire life and he loved every second of it.

 

His mind is swirling with all sorts. Does he wait outside the toilets? Does he offer to pay him back? Is their etiquette to this? Niall forgot to leave that part out and once again, there are no instructions and porn never really goes into that side of things.

 

He stumbles back as he pulls up his jeans, he waits for a moment or two to, his stomach still full of butterflies, he rests his head back on the wall as he wonders if the guy is expecting anything back before he leaves or can he just go?

 

There is nothing from the other side of the wall, he hears the door close and he breathes out. He’s a little

 

He knows that everyone is going to be looking at him when he walks out. He knows it and yet he doesn’t care! A few people give him a knowing look as he heads for the door, he wonders who it was, which of the people looking at him right now was the person who just made him come quicker than anyone has in a looooong time.

 

+++

 

“Harry?” He hears as he steps out into the fresh air. He feels like he’s just been caught having a wank by his mum. He sighs to himself as he turns around, Louis is stood, cig in one hand, phone on the other. Great. Just what he needs, Louis taking the piss out of him and telling everyone they know that Harry used Niall’s glory hole.

 

Fucking Niall. It’s always Niall’s fault.

 

“Alright mate?” He asks, trying to stay as causal as possible. He can do that he can be casual.

 

Mate, pal, buddy.

 

“What you doing here?” He asks, not nearly as smugly as Harry expected

 

“Just having a quick one after work,” he mentally slaps himself “drink, a quick drink!” He tells Louis who just nods

 

“Same!” And oh. Harry hadn’t thought about that. Thought about why Louis was stood outside the bar. “Just ordered a taxi, may as well share if you’re going home?” He asks.

 

Is he? Is he going home? Right now, he just wants to run away, or at least just have the ground open up and swallow him whole.

 

Harry does nothing but nod, pulling his jacket up a little higher. He looks at Louis for a moment and back at the bar “I didn’t see you in there?” He asks and this time Louis looks like he panics

 

“Yeah, I just... not really my sort of place, literally had one and left!” His cheeks are turning a delicious pink colour and Harry feels like he needs to prod a little more

 

“Yeah? I was sat at the bar,” he states

 

“Table service!” Louis says with a shrug, rather too quickly and Harry wishes he knew whether they did table service

 

“Sure, sure!” He nods

 

The wait for the taxi is silent, Louis doesn’t say anything else so neither does Harry. The only problem is that with the silence comes more thinking and he can’t believe that it’s taken him this long, he can’t believe it’s taken almost 10 minutes from seeing Louis to actually make the connection. This time it’s his own face he can feel burning up.

 

Louis has just sucked him off.

 

Shit.

 

The ride back to the flat is as quiet as it had been waiting for the taxi. Louis pays and for once Harry doesn’t fight him. Doesn’t tell him its fine, he has it or that they should split it. He hops out as quickly as he can, needing to be alone. God why did he need to take Niall's recommendation?!

 

It's always fucking Niall.

 

He closes his bedroom door quietly, sliding down the back of it as he does, just like those heartbroken teens do in the films, head in his hand like he has just been the most traumatic thing in the world. It's not traumatic though is it? It's just weird.

 

But the weird thing is, it’s not weird!! Like, of course it’s weird that they both went to the same bar and ended up in cubicles next to each other at the same time, it’s weird that out of all the people in the world it was him and Louis.

 

Louis.

 

What isn’t weird is when he thinks about it, it doesn’t change. It’s still as hot as it was at the time.

 

And come to think about it the more he thinks about it, the hotter it gets. It’s Louis. His best mate, the guy he has seen pretty much every day since he met him! The guy that helped him get laid for the first time!! Louis! Up until this point he’d never thought about having sex with Louis, had he?

 

Sure he’s hot, everyone with eyes can tell you that! He has a great body too! And his arse... fuck, so maybe Harry has thought about it more than he thinks.

 

There is a knock at his door, his heart jumps a little from his chest as he tries to scramble to his feet. He pulls his jacket down a little over his hardening cock and tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He’s barley opened the door before Louis comes barging in “Please, come in!” Harry says sarcastically

 

“Close the door!” Louis says as he paces the room

 

“Are you ok?” Harry asks

 

“Are you?!” Louis fires back “you do know why I’m here right? You do realise what’s happened?” Part of him wants to say no, just to see how Louis wouldn’t handle it

 

“I mean it took me an embarrassingly long time for it to click, but yeah!” He says as he sits down on his bed

 

“And you’re ok with it?”

 

“What do you want me to say Lou? It happened and I can’t change that! Am I embarrassed? Obviously! I don’t have many options but to just ignore it though right?” He asks, it’s like he wants Louis to tell him they can’t ignore it.

 

“Right, Yeah... I guess!” Louis half whispers.

 

How did Harry never realise just how fucking hot he is?

 

“Ignore it, we can ignore it Yeah? I can do that!” Louis says in a way that makes Harry believe he can’t

 

“Ok...?”

 

“Yeah, right, I’ll go then, see you later?” He asks and with that he’s gone.

 

Louis Tomlinson storms in his room and back out again and Harry can't help the way he suddenly feels. Every part of him feels fuzzy, a little dizzy and just a little bit fucked.

 

He throws himself back on the bed with a groan, his cock aching to be touched and his head confused as fuck. He needs a cold shower or a fucking lobotomy!

 

He goes with the shower after thinking about it for a good half an hour. A good half hour of willing his erection away! It didn’t work, of course it didn’t. He now has Louis fucking Tomlinson’s mouth engrained in his brain. He can’t think about anything else but it. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s survived years around him without ever once thinking about him like that. Like, how?

 

The shower is cold enough to stop him thinking about Louis... the cold shower and the fact that he got himself off to the thought of his best mate.

 

Technicalities.

 

His plan was to hide out in his room for the rest of the night but he knows how weird that would look to everyone else, so he throws on his baggiest, comfiest clothes. Ones he knows he can hide in if he has to and he ventures to the kitchen.

 

Niall and Louis stop talking the second he walks in and ok, that’s weird. They’re obviously talking about him and now he can’t help but feel embarrassed, he ignores the pair of them as he pulls out a beer.

 

“How's work Haz?” Niall asks, jumping on the side next to him.

 

“Works work, I guess?” He shrugs

 

“So, what I’m hearing from you is that you need a night out right? I think we should go out tomorrow, I asked Lou but he’s going for drinks after work already!” Niall says

 

He raises his eyebrow as he turns to Louis who is pulling at the edge of his jumper and doing all that he can to avoid his gaze “I told him to come and meet us after but he’s being shit! You can convince him, though can't you?” He says and Louis rolls his eyes

 

“I highly doubt I can convince you to do anything can I Lou?” And the thing is, everyone knows it’s a lie. Harry has this ability of wrapping Louis round his little finger and if it was anyone else Louis wouldn’t stand for it, with Harry though? He just sort of lets him get away with it.

 

“Nope! Not a chance!” He looks at Harry for the first time since he came into the kitchen and he can't help the way his breath gets caught in his throat. He is looking up at him from under the lashes that Harry didn’t realise were that long, his hair is soft against his fringe like it has zero product in it, his eyes seem to shine a little and Harry can't decide if it’s the light or if it's just Louis.

 

“Anyway,” Harry says to Niall “even if I could convince him, I won't be there! I too, have a work drinks thing!” He says.

 

For a moment he is sure he sees Louis smirk, if he does, he manages to wipe it off his face before Harry has chance to look at him again. Niall sighs dramatically like Harry has just told him he never wants to go out ever again.

 

“I hate the pair of you!” He declares as he jumps off the side “I guess it will just be me and Liam, which means Zayn will come and I will be left being the third wheel again!” He storms out of the kitchen, stealing the beer from Harry's hands as he does.

 

It's quiet. It's weird. It's never quiet when Louis and Harry are together. They have the ability to talk about anything, they once went away for two weeks, just the two of them and still didn’t run out of things to talk about. In fact, its Harry’s ever favourite holiday.

 

“I’m going to go to bed, I have an early morning!” Louis tells him

 

“Yeah, me too! Enjoy your work thing,” He says as Louis walks past him, this time its Harry who can't help but smirk.

 

He could be reading it wrong, he really could. Louis could have an actual works drink thing. He doesn’t, though does he? He wants to be back there with Harry as much as Harry wants it.

 

+++

 

Work drags. It's not like he expected anything different. He knew exactly how badly it was going to suck, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself thinking about the day before or Louis in general for that matter.

 

Their whole friendship is being questioned. He's questioning himself and he can't stop it. What if he's always wanted Louis? What if he has sabotaged every relationship he has ever had because they're not Louis. No guy has ever been good enough, not really. People have always told them they act like an old married couple, that’s always been their thing. Ex’s have even commented on how weird it is with them being that close. He just never saw it.

 

Or maybe he did and he just to ignore it.

 

If he goes tonight and Louis is there then it changes everything. It's no longer something that happened by accident, its planned and that could change everything. That will change everything. He needs to think about it.

 

He manages to make it to lunch without dying, he has survived this far, he can get through the rest... sure he hasn’t actually done any work but he's pretty sure he is having an existential crisis so you'll have to forgive him.

 

He wonders if Louis is thinking the same thing. That’s another first for their friendship, the first time Harry has no idea what's going on in Louis head.

 

To Lou: Hey. How's work? x

 

From Lou: Really busy actually! You know what it's like.

 

To Lou: Same. I feel like I've done nothing all morning!

 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting. This wasn’t it though, he was wanting, needing something more from him. Maybe like a “Hey Haz, see you later for more of the same eh?” He sighs as Louis name flashes up on his screen once more.

 

From Lou: Yeah, I’m probably not even going to get out on time tonight which is shit.

 

His heart beats a little harder. Is this Louis backing out on him? Oh god, he isn't even sure he can cope with that. That’s worse than if he had kicked off when he found out about it. This means he has been sat thinking about it and now hates the idea.

 

To Lou: I thought you had a works drink thing?

 

From Lou: Yeah, I do. That’s if they still want to go for drinks. I’ll just be like an hour late.

 

Harry can't help the grin that creeps onto his face. He is ridiculous.

 

To Lou: I best get back to work. See you later though Lou x

 

From Lou: See you later Haz x

 

If Harry spends the rest of the day grinning like an idiot, his stomach full of butterflies and his head a little fuzzy, then nobody needs to know.

 

+++

 

He sits down at the bar the same way he had done the night before. He orders the same drinks and checks his watch. 6:04pm. Louis normally finished about half 5 so he figures he has some time to build himself up to him.

 

What if he really is going for drinks though. Doubt sets in once more, he shouldn’t have come.

 

“Can I have a Jamison on the rocks please,” He would know that voice anyway. It’s the voice of his best mate of 15 years, the guy who has been around through thick and thin, the one who accidentally shaved Harry's Eyebrow off that one time when he was dicking about, the guy that up until last night, Harry had never thought about in any way but his mate. His best mate. “And whatever he’s having!”

 

“I’m alright, thanks,” Harry tells the barman without looking at Louis “You're early!”

 

“Finished early,” he says, he sounds nervous and Harry hates that. He looks over to him, he’s looking down at the note in his hand waiting to pay “Wasn't even sure if we were on the right page!” He laughs as he hands it over

 

“Yeah, I mean... I didn’t know, but I guess we are?” Harry asks

 

Louis slides onto the chair besides him, he smells good. Great, in fact. He is wearing the jumper Harry bought him for his birthday, it's his favourite. He downs the shot in front of him before turning to him.

 

“right, so let's get this straight,” Harry says and Louis nods “I didn’t know it was you, obviously! I swear I haven't been like sat pining for you for years or whatever, I didn’t know it was you or that I even wanted you until I realised... shit, is this going to ruin everything? Louis you're my best mate!” He rambles and Louis smiles. He hates him.

 

“First off, it's not ruining anything right? You're my best mate its fine! We are fine!” He nods “It's good to know you haven't been pining for me, neither have I! I didn’t know it was you, like when you...” He looks round to make sure nobody is listening before leaning in a little and Harry feels dizzy with him being this close “When you bdjask, I thought it sounded familiar which is ridiculous? But you did, you sounded familiar! And when you walked out of the bar, look, I've known you long enough to know what you look like post orgasm!” He does. He has seen Harry sneaking lads out of their house half naked and half fucked on way too many occasions

 

“I just knew,” Louis says “I can't even explain it ok, I just knew and I was... I was fine with it! I just didn't know what I was supposed to say!”

 

“I didn’t realise until just before we got in the taxi!” Harry tells him and Louis can't help but burst out laughing “It's not funny! I went into panic mode,”

 

“I noticed, you’ve never let me pay for a taxi before, that was weird!” He smiles

 

“What happens now?” Harry asks

 

“I don’t know Haz? What do you want to happen?” Louis asks “I mean, have you even thought about it?”

 

“Before yesterday? No. Since yesterday? I've not been able to think about anything else!” He rests his head in his hands

 

“I've thought about it before,” Louis tells him “A few times actually, I just knew you never saw me as anything but your mate and I love you so it was easy enough to ignore!” He shrugs

 

“I never knew that,” Harry says “I always thought I was just your annoying mate!”

 

“You were, you are!” He laughs “But you have a heart of gold and you'd do anything for anyone and I just realised how hot that is one day... I mean you was half naked at the time but I'm sure it's got more to do with the heart of gold thing!”

 

“You do realise that we can't go back if something happens now right?” Harry asks and Louis nods

 

“i do, I also know that if we don’t do something about it we are probably going to spend god knows how long wondering, what if? I was just going to come in and go straight in there, but I thought if I did that, we just wouldn’t talk about it again and,” He shrugs “I don’t know!”

 

“We could go and grab a drink?” Harry asks, Louis looks at him and holds his glass up “I mean a different drink at a place that maybe you haven't already been on your knees for me at!” He watches a soft pink spread across his cheeks and he is sure it’s the best thing he has ever seen

 

“Smart arse!”

 

They don’t talk much as they walk to the next bar, harry doesn’t question it because it’s awkward, he knows that he feels embarrassed so he’s guessing that Louis is too. He tries to pick a quiet looking which in hindsight is a stupid idea. He should have picked somewhere busy and loud.

 

He orders them both a drink without even asking Louis what he wants. He knows him, he knows what he wants.

 

“Right,” Louis says as they sit down “I really don’t want this to be awkward, it doesn’t need to be awkward right?”

“Right!” Harry agrees “we are mates, this isn’t weird!” He shrugs

“So, let’s just move passed the awkwardness! How’s your day been?” He also Harry and it’s a normal question, it’s an innocent question but all Harry can think about is telling him how he’s only thought about his mouth all day so he hasn’t gotten anything done!

“shit! I got pretty much nothing done,” he tells him, leaving out the reason, they don’t need that

“Same! I was doing great until 10 and then someone came in with so much shit, I didn’t have the time for!” He groans and it’s hot. Everything he does is hot. Harry needs to get a grip of himself “I walked out with my desk still full of shit, I’ll just deal with it on Monday!”

“Did you think about not coming?” Harry asks unable to keep it to himself.

“What do you think?" Louis asks “What do you think I was thinking?” He sits back a little and even that seems hot

“I have no clue, honestly it's the first time since we have met that I didn’t even have a clue!” He tells him the truth, grabbing the attention of the waiter as he does “Can I have two more Jameson's please,” He smiles

“How do you do that?” Louis asks as the waiter walks away

“Do what?”

“The whole,” He gestures to Harrys face without really saying anything “You can like charm the pants off anyone! I've always known that, you just have this thing I'm not even sure you know you're doing it!” Louis laughs

“I’m just nice to people, they like that!” He shrugs

“It's not just that!” Louis tells him, paying the waiter when he brings their drinks back to the table, he wants to tell him its ok, he has them... but it feels sort of like a date and Harry can't bring himself to stop it. “You do this thing with your face, like you smile but it's... ya know what? I'm rambling, how was your day? Have I already asked you that?”

He looks flustered. Louis never looks flustered. He loves it.

“What thing with my face?” He asks

“That!” Louis tells him loudly, pointing at his face “Your smile is sort of...” He pulls one side of his mouth up and Harry can't help but burst out laughing

“Are you saying I have a wonky face?" He asks, mock hurt

“No, your face is fine... more than fine even!” He can feel the heat rise up his cheeks “You're just charming! Like the perfect mix of Disney Prince and Princess,” He smiles

Louis has called him Princess many a time, normally when he is taking the piss out of him. This time feels different though. Now he is really blushing.

“I don’t even know how I'm supposed to respond to that!” Harry laughs but Louis just shrugs

“Me either... shots?” And yes. Shots are good.

God knows how many shots later and things are easier. He doesn’t feel like he is about to pass out at any minute and the butterflies that are now living in his stomach seem to have somewhat settled. He is laughing at a story Louis is telling him about Liam and Zayn and he just can't concentrate on a single thing that’s coming out of his mouth.

God his mouth.

Harry just watches him, watches the way he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before he sips his drink then dragging it back across his lip once more as he puts his glass down.

“What?” Louis asks as he stares.

He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how he is supposed to word it. He wants him, fuck that, he needs him and it’s taking every ounce of self-control he has to not jump over the table.

“I, erm…” he coughs once as he leans forward a little “wana go home?” He doesn’t know if that sounds the way he wants it to. He wants to take him home and ruin him, he just doesn’t know how to say that just yet, not to Louis anyway! It’s weird for him, he is normally so confident when it comes to sex and talking about what it is he wants.

“Thought you’d never ask!” Louis says with a smirk that harry has never seen on him before “order the taxi and let's go!” He tells him with a nod

His head feels fuzzy again. His heart is pounding hard as he orders the taxi, ignoring the way Louis eyes keep landing on his face.

Niall is out with Liam so he knows that at least for a while, they have the place to themselves.

Neither of them says much as they climb into the taxi, the air filled with something confusing. His knee has a mind of its own as it jiggles up and down.

Louis hand comes down onto it, stopping it moving, giving it a squeeze once. He needs to get home now.

The second they get in the door it changes. The awkwardness left behind as Louis grabs Harry’s shirt, pulling him towards him, their lips meeting for the first time. He should be panicking, those are louis' lips! His Louis!!

He doesn’t panic, he lets his hand rest on the bottom of his back as he guides them both towards his bedroom, their lips still attached.

He doesn’t know what he thought it would be like kissing your best friend because up until the past few days he’s never thought about it at all!!

He tastes sort of sweet, his lips soft and just not how harry would have imagined. He doesn’t think he can get enough.

So now he’s in his room, with Louis, their hands are all over each other. He can feel Louis teeth pull at his bottom lip as he breathes into his mouth and god, it feels good. It feels like everything he’s ever needed.

“You’re a good kisser,” Louis tells him “should have known those lips were good for something other than giving me jip for all these years!” He laughs as he pushes Harry back onto his bed

“You going to keep talking? Or you going to get back here and kiss me?”

Louis grins as he shrugs off his jacket before crawling up the bed towards him. He looks incredible, he looks like butter wouldn’t melt… until he smirks at Harry as he straddles him and Harry knows he is fucked.

“We have two options,” Louis tells him helping Harry out of his jacket “option one,” he stops for a moment to slide his hands under harrys shirt and he does his best not to freeze or laugh.

He’s been friends with Louis forever, they have been basically naked around each other many times before, this is different though. This is them together.

“Option one?” Harry asks

“Right, yeah, option one, I fuck you right here, hands pinned above your head while you do as I say,” he smirks like he thinks he knows Harry. Maybe he does. Harry will never tell!

“Option two?”

“Ah yes, option two, I stay like this,” he rocks forward, hands landing on Harry’s chest as if to prove a point, “and I ride you like it’s the fucking grand national!” Louis says and he can’t help but burst out laughing

“You could so be a jockey, you have the thighs for it!” Harry tells him, running his hands up them “want you like this, please? You can boss me about some other time!” And he means it. He really fucking means it.

“I’m going to hold you to that styles!”

“Hold me to what you like, just get your clothes off please!” He pulls at the bottom of his shirt

“You know we could have been doing this for years right?” Louis asks as he pulls off his shirt “you could have just told me you had a maddening crush on me and that could have been it,”

“Get the smirk off your face,” he slides his jeans off as best as he can without having to move “I’ve never thought about it until yesterday!”

“And now I’m going to make sure you can’t think about anything else,” he’s still smirking

“Are you just going to keep smirking or are you going to ride me?” Louis face falters for a second before a grin spreads across it, he surges forward, kissing Harry once more

“I really wana,” he mumbles into his mouth “wana mark you too, your skin is so pale,” he sighs as he drags his lips to his neck “I’ve seen you after you’ve been out with guys, always covered in marks aren’t you? Do you like it Haz?”

He can’t help himself from grinding up as he moans, Louis hard cock rutting against his own and it’s almost a little too much. Louis hard, on top of him, talking to him like this.

“I’ve thought about that! Thought about how easily I could mark you, like my fingers on your waist,” he moves his hands to Harry’s waist, pressing just hard enough to make him groan “imagine the soft little marks!”

“Lou, if you don’t move I swear to god,”

“What? What you going to do?” He is grinning and Harry really doesn’t have the time for his shit

“Please,” he whines

“God, ok! Where’s your stuff?” He asks climbing off him. He vaguely points in the direction of his bed side table.

He should offer, take the lube out of his hands and open him up, but as he watches him move in front of his face as he eases one and then fingers into him he can’t help but freeze.

He looks so fucking good, he throws his head back and moans as he grinds down on his fingers. He’s never seen anyone look so fucking hot!

It’s Louis. It should be weird. It’s Louis!

It’s not though! He fucks himself open with his fingers and Harry is sure he’s never seen anything like this. He’s been with his fair share of guys but this… he feels so close from just watching, he wonders if it’s something he’s always like and just never had or if it’s just louis. He almost doesn’t need an answer. He groans as Louis leans forward, moving his lips to his neck so he can suck another bruise just below his ear.

He sits back up, staring down at Harry, moaning his name and he needs him. It’s all he’s going to be able to think about for weeks, every time he sees the bruises all he’s going to be able to think about is those baby blues looking back up at him. Jesus Christ.

“Need you, m’ready!” He moans.

“You sure? Don’t wana hurt you,” Harry whispers

“M’sure, please Haz,”

Harry grabs the condom from next to him, eyes on Louis as he rips it own, his cock between his hands as he pumps himself

“You ready?” He asks once more, he feels like he’s done fuck all so far, Louis has literally done all the work!!

He doesn’t say anything, just nods as he moves himself backwards a little. Harry brings his hand up to his hip to steady him, his cock in one hand and Louis in the other. He feels the hot tightness wrap around him and he may have just died.

“Jesus Lou, you feel so, shit, so good!” He groans, moving his other hand to his hip when Louis sits down on him. His thighs are tended as he falls forward ever so slightly, his hands landing on his chest “you ok?” He pushes the hair from Louis face

“Yeah, just, been a while,” he laughs and Harry can not explain the sensation!! He has never had anyone laugh while he’s buried in them… he is sure he never wants to feel anything but it. It’s almost magical! “I knew you were big, don’t know what I was expecting!”

“You been looking Lou?” Harry asks as he starts to move a little “checking me out, wondering what I would be like?” He feels breathless

“Couldn’t help but look,” he groans “you’re not exactly subtle!”

He’s never seen Louis like this, he’s never known Louis as anything but the gobby, cocky little shit that he is! He’s glassy eyed and slack mouthed as he starts to move himself up and down the length of Harry.

He moves his hands up his thighs, the thighs that he has noticed many times before, it’s only now that he is gripping them as they tense while Louis slides down him that he realises just how much he has noticed them.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry wines “you look so fucking- shit, so fucking good!” He thrusts up to meet Louis coming back down onto him. He watches him throw his head back as he groans and it’s a lot.

The way his fingers dig into Harry’s chest as he bounces on his cock, he rides him like it’s the only thing that’s keeping him alive. Another groan rips out of his throat as he picks up his speed, he slumps forward a little, both hands resting on Harry’s chest and he looks breathtaking. His hair falls in his face as he brings his bottom lip into his mouth.

How has he never thought about this?

“I can feel you,” Louis whines, his chest flushed as he tries to sit himself back up fully

“I should hope you can!”

“Fuck off,” he groans as he grinds down onto Harry, his thighs tense as he does “meant I feel full! So fucking full,” his voice is no more than a whisper and irs the hottest thing Jarry has ever heard.

He wants more though. He wants to make him make those small noises, the ones that sound like he’s having the orgasm fucked out of him, properly.

He moves his hands back to Louis waist, pulling himself up “just gona,” he pulls him into his chest as he moves onto his knees, Louis clinging to him like a koala “You ok like this?” He asks as Louis tightens his legs round Harry

He doesn’t say anything, he just bites his lip and nods and harry feels drunk on power. He’s normally fine with being controlled, having someone take control of him in bed, but now, with Louis under him? He wants control. He wants to make him cry out his name as he comes all over himself while seeing stars.

He fucks into Louis once. Louis fingers reach out and grab his arms, digging into him and he fucks him again, long hard strokes making sure he can feel every inch of him.

He moves a hand to louis’ neglected cock, hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Fuck, Haz babe,” he whines “don’t touch me if you don’t want me to come yet!”

He doesn’t listen though. He wants him to come, wants him to fall apart under him as he pounds his arse like there’s no tomorrow.

His fingers round his cock, now matching the past of his thrusts, Louis is moaning and whining under him, sweat keeping his hair off his face as harry fucks him like he never knew he could.

He can feel himself getting closer, the soft heat bubbling in his stomach, his thighs tensing a little, the pace the same.

“Gona,” is all Louis manages to say between cries

“Gona come for me Lou? Gona show me how pretty you look?” Full of my cock aren’t you? You take me so well,” fuck Harry is teetering on a knifes edge himself “come on Lou, come for me baby!”

That’s all it takes, Harry calls him baby and he’s spilling into Harry’s hand and over his own chest. He watches his face contort with please as he just takes what harry is giving him and shit.

“Oh my- - shit Louis, fuck feel so good,” he moans “Gona, shit,”

His thrusts slow a little as he comes deep inside him. Inside his best friend. His head drops to his chest as he tries to get his breath back.

“Fuck,” He groans, his head a little fuzzy as he tries to steady his breathing.

“Don’t wana move,” Louis mumbles into the top of his head and Harry gets it. Louis let’s round him, his head against his chest, he doesn’t wana move either

“Need to clean us!” Harry groans, pulling himself out from Louis slowly “wait here!”

“Not going anywhere Haz,” he shouts after him, something tugs in Harry’s chest “you’ve fucked away my ability to walk!”

He’s gone less than a minute and somehow it already feels too long, what does he do with that? How the fuck is he supposed to move on with his life? How is he supposed to go back to louis being his mate? Just his mate?

He takes his time cleaning Louis, letting his fingers linger as he wipes across his stomach.

“Can I stay here?” He asks with a yawn

“Since when do you ask?” He laughs as he slides under the covers next to him

“Just wasn’t sure if you’d want me gone! I see the way you kick these lads out after you’re done with them!” He’s laughing but they both know it’s true.

He has a habit of not letting people get too close. Sure, he needs a nice guy on a night out, but that’s it. That’s where it ends. He very rarely brings them back to his, but when he does, they sure as shit don’t stay!

He can’t help but look down at Louis, he’s seen Louis in his bed a million times, this is different. He feels different.

He bites back what he actually wants to say and just smiles “nah you’re alright, I’ll let you stay!” Is what he actually says

“Good,” Louis mumbles.

He’s the other side of the bed though. This isn’t them, isn’t how they normally share a bed. So harry rolls his eyes and pulls him closer, turning round as he pulls Louis arm over himself.

“Do not think you’re getting out of spooning duty! You’re the only guy that has ever spooned me right!” He laughs

He laughs but it’s true. The more he thinks about it, the more Louis is the only person who can do a lot of things correctly for Harry.

Shit.

 

 

 

+++

 

It takes Harry all of 3 seconds of being awake for the night to come flooding back to him. He stays on his side, covers pulled under his chin as he lets himself just remember. The bed shifts next to him and he can't help but smile to himself as Louis slings his arm over his stomach.

 

They have shared a bed before, they have woken up like this many a time. This is different though, he can still feel the bruises on his neck. He runs his fingers over them gently as Louis snore lightly and it's just right. So right.

 

“Morning,” Niall says as he walks into the kitchen, he just wanted to make a quick brew and sneak back into bed. Back to Louis “Have you seen Lou? He didn’t come home last night!”

 

“Yeah, he’s in my room,” Harry says, trying to sound as casual as possible, they do it all the time, they share beds all the time. It's fine. “just gona make a brew!”

 

“Why’s he in your bed?” Niall asks

 

“Why are you always in the kitchen?” Harry asks him with a grin

 

“Fuck off, I like the kitchen!”

 

“He likes my bed?” Harry shrugs like its fine

 

“I know he does but... like, I don’t know? Have you ever thought about how weird that is?” He turns to Niall, leaning back against the sideboards as the kettle boils

 

“We have been sharing a bed for years and now you decide that its weird?”

 

“Weird is the wrong word I guess... it's just, you're both... like? I don’t know, just don’t you think it's weird?”

 

“You've literally just said that weird is the wrong word? What's wrong with you? You were in my bed 3 nights last week, next time I’ll be sure to kick you out!”

 

“I don’t like you though!” Niall says, slapping his hand against his mouth almost instantly

 

“What do you mean?” He asks, standing up as the kettle clicks off behind him

 

“Nothing, I'm talking shit, ignore me!” Niall says

 

“No, come on, what did you mean?”

 

“Harry, Haz, mate, come on? You can't say you can't see it!”

 

“Morning,” Louis says as he walks into the kitchen wearing Harry’s shirt and his heart stops. God he is so beautiful

 

“You like me?” Harry asks, Niall running his hands over his face, Louis eyes dart to Niall who looks guilty as fuck

 

“Harry,” Louis sighs

 

“You told me you had thought about it before but you didn’t say you liked me!” Harry says and now its Niall’s turn to let his eyes dart between them both “You didn’t say...”

 

“No, I didn’t because that would have made it weird!”

 

“I have been awake all of ten minutes yet I have heard the word weird like a million times! ITS NOT WEIRD!” He screams

 

All three of them just stand there, Niall looking confused and guilty at the same time, Louis looks embarrassed and Harry just doesn’t understand. Surely Louis would have told him if he liked him, right? He would have.

 

“How did you know he liked me?” Harry asks Niall

 

“He may have mentioned it... once or twice!” Harry looks back over at Louis, he’s pulling the shirt down as if he suddenly feels exposed. Harry moves closer to him, he stands up straight like he is waiting, bracing himself for whatever it is Harry is about to say.

 

He doesn’t say anything though, what can he say? He just steps up to Louis, their eyes locked on each other's as he brings his hands to Louis face before bringing their lips together.

 

It's quiet, its either quiet of Harry just can't hear anything as Louis brings his hands up to his chest. The kiss is soft and sweet, a stark contrast to the night before.

 

Louis, his Louis. His brave, strong, loud best friend. Soft and quiet under his touch.

 

“Oh my... Niall, what the fuck is going on?” He hears from behind them. Liam’s voice snapping them both out of it. Harry rests his forehead against Louis as Liam carefully steps around them “Is this some sort of bet?”

 

“Nope,” he can hear the grin in Niall’s voice “Harry finally found out and kissed him! Honestly Li its crazy!”

 

“We can hear you ya know!” Louis says, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry doesn’t want to move yet, doesn’t want to turn away from Louis, so he doesn’t

 

“They shared a bed last night too,” Niall adds “Harry said it isn't weird, I said it was and then they kissed!”

 

“It's not weird Niall!” Harry repeats

 

“told ya,” Niall says, Louis laughs into Harry's chest and he is pretty sure he never wants to move

 

“You should both fuck off or I will tell you how it happened and believe me, nobody wants to hear that, especially you Payno!” Louis warns and this time Harry laughs. God imagine their faces if they told them!

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Liam asks

 

“Well you get quite bashful about these sorts of things!” Harry says, finally turning around, his arm around Louis shoulder “I wouldn’t want to ruin your image of us by replacing it with something far dirtier!”

 

“Oooh tell me! I wana know, Liam go away so they can tell me!” Nial says punching Liam in the arm

 

“I’m going, I’m going! It's way too early for any of this, I'm going to go back to sleep and wake up and this will have all been a dream!” He says as he scurries out

 

“So, how’d it happen?” Niall asks, resting his chin on his hand as he leans on the counter “Did you walk in on him in the shower?” he asks Harry “ooh did play truth or dare on your own? Oh my god you never let me play!” Niall whines but he is grinning, they know he is only messing with them and he knows that there is no way in hell they are going to tell him how it happened. Or that it was his fault.

 

It's always fucking Niall.


End file.
